


Finding Tristen

by mimabeann



Series: Gemma's Crew [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Found Family, skir'mir and gemma find a foundling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: This is a part of Gemma and Skir’mir’s normal timeline (though the same thing definitely happens in Jedi!Gemma’s timeline as well). This takes place sometime during the events of KOTFE.
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Male Bounty Hunter (Star Wars), Gemma/Skir'mir
Series: Gemma's Crew [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715356
Kudos: 1





	Finding Tristen

Skir’mir followed Gemma as she walked through the wreckage surrounding them. They’d been sent to look for survivors after Zakuulan forces had attacked the already war-scarred planet of Corellia. Having already evacuated the strategic targets Lana and Theron had requested, Gemma decided that they should search for civilians as well. She could feel someone reaching out through the Force. Skir’mir suspected knew she’d felt this pull since they landed, he just hoped they’d find the person before it was too late. Whoever they were, they were utterly terrified. And he knew it was affecting Gemma, she seemed focused on little else than following the pull of the Force deeper into the ruined city.

Gemma paused, trying to reach out and communicate through the Force, trying to gain some hint as to where this person could be. She caught glimpses of what must have once been a house, walls crumbled and smoking, it was dark. _Everything looked so… Big_. Gemma froze. Realization crossed her face and she grabbed Skir’mir’s arm. The cathar gave her an understanding nod. _They needed to hurry_. Gemma took off running, following the pull of the Force as Skir’mir ran after her, scanning and watching to make sure that nothing was going to jump out and attack them. He wasn’t sure what changed, but he knew that this had suddenly become urgent.

As they rounded the corner a soft cry pierced the air. Skir’mir’s eyes widened as he understood what they were looking for. _This was a child_. Gemma paused, looking confused, her face wracked with worry. S _he lost her connection._ Skir’mir pulled on her arm, “This way.” He ran forward, weaving through the rubble of several houses, following the sound of the child crying. The closer they got, the quicker he felt the need to go. _This kid needed them_.

Skir’mir stopped in front of the house, the roof was caved in and him trying to move the rubble might make it worse. “Gemma?” He whispered.   
She stepped forward and paused beside him. “Got my back?”  
“Always.”  
Gemma closed her eyes and outstretched her hand, focusing intently, the rubble began to lift. Her other hand began to raise as well before any rubble could fall back into place. His eyes scanned as he glanced under the rubble, now floating a good 10 feet above the former floor of the house. A small bundle in the center of the room squirmed and let out a wail. _There_. “Now, Skir’mir.” He ran over and scooped up the bundle, retreating swiftly back to his wife’s side and she dropped the rubble and slumped forward. Skir’mir steadied her with his free arm and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He gently bounced the child in his other arm, and the kid stopped crying, looking up at the two of them curiously. 

The child was a male cathar, with a cream coat and wide bright blue eyes. By Skir’mir’s estimate, the baby was probably little more than a year old. Rel would be able to tell more. He looked unscathed.

Gemma smiled softly touching the small cathar’s cheek. “It’s okay little one, you’re safe now.” The baby smiled up at them. Gemma glanced up at Skir’mir with a gentle smile. “We should get back.”  
“What about-”  
Gemma gave him a sad look and shook her head. “They’re in the rubble. The best we can do is…” He nodded, understanding, and pulling the baby closer as they walked back to the ship.  
“Let’s go home. You’re one of us now, little one.” 

“Tristen.” Gemma smiled softly. “He says his name is Tristen.”  
Skir’mir grinned as he felt the baby in his arms purr softly, “Already bonding?” Gemma giggled at him and shrugged. “I guess we’re keepin’ him then.” Skir’mir laughed happily.  
“Like there was any doubt.” Gemma chuckled. Her eyes met his and Skir’mir felt his heart flutter.   
“Better be official then. Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad, Tristen.” Skir’mir smiled and winked at his wife.  
Gemma blushed and placed her hand on the baby’s cheek again. “Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad, Tristen.” She stroked his cheek softly before placing her arm around Skir’mir’s waist, continuing forward as the ship came into view. 

Skir’mir flashed Gemma a toothy grin as he handed Tristen over to her, before jogging ahead. “Hey guys! Guess what we found?!” Gemma stifled a giggle as she heard Rel huff from inside the ship. Tristen squirmed and cooed.  
“Please tell me it’s not another kell drake.” Rel sighed.  
Skir’mir laughed. “Nope! Well, I don’t think so. If he is, he’s the cutest and furriest little kell drake I’ve ever seen.”  
“Skir’mir.” The chiss scowled.  
Gemma walked up the ramp behind her husband and flashed Rel a sympathetic smile. “Rel, meet your new nephew.” Rel’s face softened as he stepped forward, studying Tristen. He smiled and looked back up at Gemma and Skir’mir.  
“What’s his name?”  
“Tristen.” Gemma smiled.  
“Welcome to the family, Tristen.” He smiled at the small cathar. “I can give him a check up when we get the course plotted.”   
“Thanks, Rel.” Gemma grinned. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
